


Snowball Fight!

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [2]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent 2018, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 2: Snowball fight. Chaos Sauce gets in a snowball fight.





	Snowball Fight!

“Eddie, please, don’t, she’s our friend.” Randy pleaded to the gizzard wizard that was controlling his body.   
*All’s fair in love in war, Randy.* He was maneuvered behind the half-orc and was pulled into a silent crouch. *Three, two, one, NOW!* He leapt into motion, pulling out his weapon. 

“RANDY!” Yashee yelped and spun. The snow that Eddie had shoved down the back of her jacket dripped down her back. “You’re dead!” She laughed and scooped up two fistfuls of snow, slamming them together in a massive snowball. “Hey Raz! SNOWBALL FIGHT!” She launched the jumbo snowball at Randy, taking him out. She continued her rampage, scooping snow up and firing it rapidly at the boys. Raz’ul and Randy teamed up to try and take down their friend, but she was unstoppable. Randy ended up piled under a mountain of snow, laughing. Raz’ul, was not spared, he was soaked from head to toe from repeatedly getting smacked with giant snowballs. Victorious, Yashee rescued her frozen friends, bundling them up and carting them off for cocoa and cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall! Bardvent going strong!


End file.
